


This Is Actually Getting Ridiculous

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie are Dumb, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Buck has been dropping hints that he was interested in dating Eddie, but Eddie still hasn’t noticed. Until now.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 364





	This Is Actually Getting Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Had written this a little while ago. Am finally getting around to uploading it.

_This was actually getting ridiculous._ Buck thought as Eddie still hadn’t realized that every compliment, every time they had hung out together, every touch was Buck showing his interest towards Eddie.

Eddie still didn’t get it. Buck thought he was being blatantly obvious. Even the team was starting to notice. Well, everyone except for Eddie.

As Buck tried again at asking Eddie to go out with him, he could see Hen from the corner of his eye laughing at the two of them.

“Sounds nice, we haven’t done a group hang out in a while. Were you thinking drinks?" Eddie asked.

Hen snorted out a laugh and had to run out of the room before she broke fully.

“What’s up with her?" Eddie asked confused.

Buck groaned internally. “I have no idea, man. We’ll sort out a plan with the rest of the team later."

Like Buck was saying. This is actually getting ridiculous.

_

“Eddie can’t be that oblivious to my flirting, can he?" Buck whined to Maddie. They were having a Buckley Night, with white wine and gossip.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Buck. We all thought something was going to happen by now. With how you two act around each other, it’s not that hard to miss."

“What do you mean act around each other?"

Buck was confused. They don’t act any different from normal friends. Right? Well, Buck was flirting with Eddie a lot more, as he wanted to get his intentions across. Apparently, it wasn’t working out how he wanted it to. Does he need to up his game or something?

“You stare at each other almost constantly. Evan really? You get on my back about my moon eyes when I look at Chimney. With you and Eddie. It is full on heart eyes with you constantly. The constant touching. Just everything about the two of you together screams I love you, do me."

“Oh my god, Maddie. Seriously, you think I am giving Eddie ‘Fuck Me’ eyes!"

“You’re the one that called them ‘Fuck Me’ eyes. Not me." Maddie trailed off.

Well shit. Maddie was right she had just called them heart eyes.

“Anyway, did I say it was just you?"

“He hasn’t been receptive to my flirting. He isn’t into me at all." Buck groaned and flopped back on the couch.

“And I’m telling you he is.

_

The team finally went out to the karaoke bar to get drinks, the get together that was supposed to be a date with just him and Eddie, but Eddie took it the wrong way and it ended up being a team bonding experience.

Buck was watching Eddie across the bar with what the team calls his sad puppy dog eyes.

“OK Buck, your pining is getting a bit ridiculous."

“I’m not pining. Look at him though. He looks so uncomfortable over there"” Buck watched Eddie shift uncomfortably at the attention he was getting. He looked like he wanted to bolt but didn’t know how to do it politely.

“Well, go save him."

“How?"

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out." Hen shoved Buck out of his seat and into Eddie’s direction.

Buck made his way through the crowd of people on the dancefloor, a few people got a little handsy. He got out of there pretty quick. When he got over to Eddie, he wound his arm around Eddie’s waist and pecked his cheek.

“Hey Babe. Who’s your friend?" Eddie looked a bit shocked at the attention Buck was giving him. He was also relieved that he now had an excuse to leave this woman’s company.

“Um, yeah I’m gonna go." The woman all but ran away from the pair.

“What was that?" Eddie asked looking at Buck puzzled.

“You looked uncomfortable, so I thought I’d save you the trouble of having to outright reject her. You are way too handsome for your own good." Buck unwound his arm from around Eddie’s waist and moved out of Eddie’s personal space.

“Are you hitting on me?" Eddie looked as if he was seeing Buck for the first time.

“You’re only noticing now?" Buck brushed his shoulder against Eddie’s as they walked back to the table where the team was sitting.

“Wait. What? What are you talking about?” Eddie was shocked. He grabbed Buck's wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

“I’ve been hitting on you the last two years and you haven’t even noticed."

“No, you haven’t..." Eddie was giving him a look like he didn’t quite believe him.

“Eddie, this was supposed to be a date. With just the two of us..."

Buck trailed off. Hopefully, Eddie would click to what Buck was saying. Hopefully, Eddie wasn’t that clueless.

“Ay Dios Mio. Am I actually that dumb?"

“Well..." Buck looked like he didn’t want to answer that question.

“Also, how have you not noticed that I was doing the same?"

“I’m sorry. What?" Buck was confused. Did Eddie hitting on him go right over his head as well?

Buck began to notice little details that he seemed to have missed in the past between him and Eddie. Everything Buck had been doing Eddie had been doing in return.

“Oh my god. We are actually both that dumb. I can see why the team has wanted to knock our heads together."

“Shut up."

Eddie cupped Buck’s face in his hands and brought their lips together, in a slightly awkward kissed as Buck wasn’t expecting it.

He could vaguely hear the team screaming and cheering from their booth in the corner of the bar.

Someone tapped Buck on the shoulder.

Buck pulled away from Eddie and turned towards the person. It turned out to be Bobby.

“Not that we aren’t happy for you, but maybe do that somewhere else a little more decent." Bobby gestured to them. Turns out they had wrapped themselves around each other. Yeah, they needed to get off the dancefloor before they got arrested for public indecency. Hopefully if that happened Athena would get them out.

Well, that was awkward.

This is why Buck, and Eddie needed to communicate a lot better than they had been. They wouldn’t have been dancing around each other for as long as they had if they had just spoken to each other like adults instead of thinking the other knew what they were talking about.

At least it all worked out.


End file.
